The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album
'The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album' is the second record album of ''Sesame Street songs. It was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve that contained a 24-page book featuring illustrations by Michael Smollin, as well as lyrics to all of the songs. The package also included a sheet of stickers depicting various characters and song titles on the album, and a sheet of Sesame Street signs that could be punched out. The album was simultaneously issued as a boxed set of four extended play 45s, which included smaller versions of the book, stickers and signs. This album peaked at #78 on Billboard's Top LPs chart in early 1972. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to the cast album from The Electric Company. It was subsequently reissued without the book, first as Sesame Street 2: Original Cast, and then as a part of the 1977 Sesame Street Gold! limited-edition 2-record set, which also featured the first original cast recording from 1970. Only the front cover has the long version of the album's title. The spine simply says "Sesame Street 2/Original Cast." The actual label says, "Sesame Street 2," with a picture of the Sesame Street sign on a regular Warner Bros. label, circa 1971. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, and Bruce Hart #Play Along - Gordon, Susan, Oscar, Big Bird, Ernie, and Bert Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #The Garden - Susan and Oscar Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #High, Middle, Low - Herbert Birdsfoot, Ernie, and Bert Music by Jeff Moss, Lyrics by Emily Kaplin #The Word Family Song - Gordon, Susan, Mr. Hooper, and Oscar (Raposo-Moss) #What Do I Do When I'm Alone? - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Marty and Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Sing - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Mad! - Little Jerry and the Monotones Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Picture a World - Susan and Gordon Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Grouch Song - Oscar Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Stop! - Gordon (Raposo-Moss) #I'm Pretty - A Baby Seal Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Over, Under, Around and Through - Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Someday Little Children - Susan Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Inserts Image:SSlogos.jpg|Sheet of punch-out Sesame Street signs. Image:Sesamestreet2stickers.JPG|Sheet of stickers. Cast *Matt Robinson as Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Farley, Marty and Little Jerry *Jim Henson as Ernie *The Voices of the Kids: Mario Figueroa, Andrea Giglio, Ana Iza Guerrero, Todd Graff, Althea Jackson, Clyde Otis, Tom Spiro, Christine Winter, Lois Winter Credits *Produced by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss *Words and Music by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss *Project Director: Christopher Cerf *Album Designed by Mike Smollin *Illustrations by Mike Smollin and Associates See also *Sesame Street Discography Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album